Professor Snape and the Tulip Fairy
by Tulip Fae
Summary: Professor Snape finds love in an unlikely place


Title: Professor Snape and the Tulip Faerie  
Author: Tulip Fae  
  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to JK Rowling, no money made, etc.  
Rating/Type: R  
  
Pairings: Severus and Alahontherial  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Professor Snape was walking along the grounds outside Hagwarts one day when he heard something rustleing in the bushes.   
  
They were fragrant juniper bushes and the golden sunlight sparkled off the sweetly scented purple berries, as they were covered in fresh morning dew. He reached down and parted the bushes and inside, he saw huddled up with her arms around her, a vision so breathtaking that he could hardly look upon her.   
  
She was one of the Fae, worshipped by Wicca and revered by Celts. He could tell by looking at her that she was tall and willowy yet her breasts were much larger than normal. Her face was heartshaped and her eyes were huge and violet with long, thick eyelashes resembling black lace around her eyes. Her hair, which tumbled to her slim hips, was gold like the sun with streaks of fiery copper entwined in it. She wore a form-fitting gown which fell to her ankles and it was the colour of fresh sea-foam. Her pointed ears were the first thing to give away her Fae heritage and her wings, etherial and diaphanous as they were, were hard to ignore.   
  
Severus Snape knew he was in love at that very moment. The sneer melted from his face and his black eyes were filled with tears at the sheer beauty of this otherworldly creature. He then noticed that she was shivering and seemed scared so he knelt down on the ground beside her. She looked up at him with fear in her sparkling eyes.  
  
"Do not fear, my lady. I mean you no harm.' said Snape.  
  
"I - I am lost," she replied in her musical, sultry voice.  
  
"Then come to the dungeon with me while I get you something to warm you." Snape told her.  
  
*****************************  
  
She looked around at the forboding atmosphere of the dungeon. She shivered even more as it was a very intimidating place.  
  
The Potions Master handed her a glass of sherry and draped a warm blanket over her shoulders.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked.  
  
She sipped the drink through her thick, kissably red lips and replied, "Alahontherial Moon Willow."  
  
"A lovely name but I feel that it does not do you justice, as your beauty far outshines mere words." he told her.  
  
She smiled at him, charmed by his words, his deep, velvety voice, and his flashing black eyes.  
  
"What may I call you, kind sir?" she asked.  
  
"I am Severus Snape, Professor of Potions here at Hogwarts. How did you come to be here?" he asked her.  
  
"I was summoned here by what I assume is one of your students.' She told him. "he was dressed in black except for the serpent on his robe. He was tall and blonde haired with cruel grey eyes."  
  
Snape groaned inwardly as he recognized the description immediately.  
  
"He summoned me here in a magick circle and then he robbed me of my powers with some evil spell. he said he needed them to be able to fly better than someone named 'Potter'."she told him.  
  
"ahh. I shall take care of it." Snape said. He was shaking with anger.  
  
"Wait here, please. I have a class to teach. I shall be back in less than an hour." He said.  
  
Alahontherial sipped her drink and watched the dancing flames of the fire in the fireplace while she waited for her savior to return.  
  
******************************  
  
When Snape returned, he was pleasantly surprised to find Alahontherial asleep on the couch in his office. As the brilliant flames of the fire and the dozens of floral scented candles danced off her golden tresses, he found he was once again in her spell. He kneeled down and brought his face closer to hers. Her eyes fluttered open and she gazed up at him with love and trust. Leaning down further, he placed his lips gently to hers and she wound her arms around his neck and into his long, soft black hair. She noticed that it was not oily at all, only soft and shiny.  
  
His kiss deepened and became hungry and possessive. She moaned into his mouth and arched up so that her soft breasts pressed against his hard, muscular chest. Severus crawled atop her and captured her face in one hand and kneaded her large breast with the other. She could feel his hard shaft pressing against her aching sex. She felt his teeth brush against her neck as he slid her dress from her quivering body. He saw that she was nude beneath her faerie-formed garment. Her pale, rosy nipples stood up like taut buds against her snowy white, womanly mounds. Her sex was naturally free of all body hair and it was already wet with her feminine dew. Severus stood up and devested himself of all of his garments as well and Alahontherial gasped when she saw the lean muscluature of his form. She noticed that his rod stood up, engorged with excitement. She turned her eyes away, suddenly shy at the sight of his nakedness. He fell atop her once again and spread her creamy thighs. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt his huge manhood thrust into her silky petals. Alahontherial wrapped her long, thin legs around his waist and moved against him, in time with him, like waves crashing against a shore. Soon she began to writhe as she felt imminent orgasm washing over her, warm and tingly, like Faerie Wine. As she began to shuddder beneath Severus, he found he was loosing control because her satiny folds tightened around him and milked his shaft to spill within her.  
  
*******************************  
  
Several hours later, Severus awoke next to Alahontherial, holding her in his arms. He noticed that she had been watching him sleep, the love in her eyes shone like moonlight on an Elven glade.  
  
"I love you, dark one." she told him.  
  
"And I, you, my golden fae goddess." he replied.  
  
He captured her hand in his and onto her finger, he slipped his ring with the Snape family crest.  
  
"I do not know so much about human ways, what does this mean?" she asked.  
  
"It means that I am yours and you are mine, for all eternity." he replied.  
  
"Oh Severus! That means I can never return to the lands of the Fae, because it is forbidden for a fae to marry a human!" she said.  
  
"Do you want me to take the ring back and release you?" he asked.  
  
"No. No. I shall stay here with you, my love." She said.  
  
Severus smiled and kissed her again. "Now we must find a way to get your powers back from Draco before he uses them for evil."  
  
"Yes, I want my powers back. But more than that, I want you to make love to me again..." said Alahontherial.  
  
Severus took her perfect face into his hands and began again with a single, loving kiss.  
  
TBC 


End file.
